chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Schmidt
Eric Schmidt is one of the most well-known level designers in the history of Chip's Challenge, making a name for himself with technically intensive compositions, often very long solving times, and many monster interactions. The set is also a loose concept set, about the adventures of Chip throughout a variety of areas, trying to escape the teeth Hoola. Eric does not religiously play CC1 and CCLP2; his scores are 5,962,750 and 5,996,910. He has also joined this wiki as Eric119, contributing some knowledge of specific glitches to it. Eric is the only designer to have at least one level in all four community level packs (CCLP1-4), and one of just two people (along with Mike Lask) to have a level in each of the first three packs (CCLP1-3). Tile World 2 is currently maintained by Eric. Levels in official packs CCLP1 * The Ancient Temple CCLP2 * Maze of One Way * Yike-O-Matic * Hmmm! * Fun House Rink * Breaking the Rules * And Then There Were... Four? * Just a Minute!! * The Lake in Winter * Internal Clock * Bumble Boy * Creative One-Ways * Don't Get Lost * Exit Chip * Roller Coaster * One-Block Sokoban * Yet Another Puzzle * Monster Factory * After the Rainstorm * Teeth * Flame Boy * Warehouse II * Paramecia * Dodge! * Time Bomb * Captured * Keep Trying * Wormwood * Cloner's Maze CCLP3 * Yet Another Yet Another Puzzle CCLP4 * Estranged for a Season * They're Not Called Blocks for Nothing EricS1 Many levels in EricS1 are rough edits of existing CC1 levels, which either change some tiles or monsters, alter the requirements, add additional sections, or fix previously busted levels. The levels worked over were, in order of appearance in the set: * Hunt (all 788 chips required) * Traffic Cop (Three times; Chip now has to use the walkers to touch the green button in the first, there are no monsters at all in the second, and in a much later level, many other obstacles block the path of the walkers) * Lemmings (there are no chips, only one water space, only one block, and Chip has to infiltrate the fireball room to reach the exit) * Fireflies (no gravel) * Lesson 8 (the time limit is only 5, requiring the use of the bold solution) * Doublemaze (all thin walls are replaced with random force floors, which release the original boundaries of the maze) * Sampler (the monsters can now move between rooms, and there are more of them) * Underground (all dirt is replaced with chips) * Castle Moat (there are no flippers, and there are many more blocks required than the original long solution) * Invincible Champion (Three times in consecutive levels; the monster order is fixed in one, the water is also removed in a second level, and the gliders and bugs are switched in a third) * Scavenger Hunt (Twice; changed to an ice maze, with the same boundaries, and in the second level, with a walker clone machine added at the start) * Southpole (additional barriers and a red key and blue key added) * Kablam (enlarged, made more difficult) * Beware of Bug (fireballs are cloned from what was formerly the exit area, and Chip has to block them off with a block before they overwhelm the entire level) * Strange Maze (the teeth and walkers now move, and the only destructive obstacles are bombs. It is aptly named AUGHHHHHhhhhh...) * Suicide (several levels throughout the set, but all with different twists on how to get the gliders into the bombs.) * Drawn and Quartered (all dirt and gravel spaces are now chips) * Forced Entry (thirty fireballs are sliding across the force floors, and the walls are now water) * I Slide (the design is edited without changing the directional movements, and a bug is also added to the level) * Oorto Geld (only one glider will change the toggle walls, only one block can be used, many other toggle walls added for art, some blobs released into the level) * Ice Cube (the outer edge is replaced with recessed walls, and the bug is also removed) * Trinity (complicated with recessed walls, plus a fireball and a glider guarding two of the chips) Twenty-eight of Eric Schmidt's levels were placed into CCLP2, largely stacked in the middling to hard categories. Some of the hardest CCLP2 levels, such as Warehouse II, Exit Chip, Yet Another Puzzle and Cloner's Maze, were created by Eric. Another of his levels, Yet Another Yet Another Puzzle, was placed in CCLP3. Trivia * The chairman of Google shares the name Eric Schmidt with this Eric Schmidt, though they are not the same person. Category:People